Chica
Were you looking for Toy Chica from the second game? '' FNaF = ' ' is one of four main antagonists in ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the players blind spot. As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to The Office, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and Chica starts to twitch. Chica also seems to spasm when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themself. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Audio The groaning sounds made by Chica when she sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Bonnie makes the same sounds. The sound Chica emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. The noise Chica makes when moving from one room to another. Bonnie also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also emits this sound, but only after the power has been fully drained. Trivia * Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. *Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. *Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears. *She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside The Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from the incident. However, as previously mentioned, the teeth inside Chica's mouth belong to the endoskeleton, and are also present on every other animatronic. Additionally, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and do not seem to have been repaired. *Chica's bib is the only costume with text. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. *Chica is only seen missing any eyes on one occasion, this occasion being when she and Freddy are on the show stage alone. Also, Chica is seen with both of her eyes missing in the cutscenes of the second game. *Unlike the other animatronics, Chica stares at the player through the window instead of the door. *Chica is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the Hallucinations, the other being Foxy. *In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. *Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. Both animatronics are both based off of chickens and back-up singers. *Chica could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's McDonaldland characters. *Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. ** "Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cutie." *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of the feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident that she is a chicken. Chica is also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics as found here. *The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, as seen in The Office. *Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are referred to as males. *There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Chica attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat and her kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See video. This glitch can also work with Bonnie. *The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. *Chica is the only animatronic with a spherical shaped head, excluding the beak. *Chica, as a bird, should not have teeth in reality. However, she has a row of teeth on the lower part of her beak. *Both of the Chica plushies have the cupcake resting in her right hand, however, both Chica and Toy Chica are only ever seen holding it in their left hands. |-| FNaF2 = makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the rest of the previous animatronics, who have all gone into disrepair. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the old robot, in favor of the Toy version. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps, the most disturbing alterations are in the head area: Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like in the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. Her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak also is more pointed, like that of an actual chicken and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Behavior Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She will usually begin moving from Night 3 onward, but has a rare chance to make an appearance on Night 2. Chica starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to appear in Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in The Office and the player lowers their Monitor, or when she forces it down, Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Audio The sound Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Trivia *During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. This includes when Toy Chica glitches in the main menu. **This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's. However, it's entirely possible this is due to rust and/or age - or even something more paranormal. **The only time they aren't outstretched is when she is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Chica's arms being rusted in place, or permanently locked, is unlikely considering the fact she can still fit in the air vent. This may be the space in the vent forcing them up, but it seems unlikely. *There is a rare glitch when Chica is still in The Office after the blackout while the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head. After taking the head off, Chica may kill the player. *Much like her counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the player. *Chica is one of four animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet and BB. **She is also the only "old" animatronic not to appear in the hallway before entering The Office. *Chica is one of the two animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spot, the other being Bonnie. **This makes Chica one of two animatronics who can not be seen by any of the office lights, the other being The Puppet. *When Bonnie leaves the Parts/Service room, Chica appears to have fallen over, making her far more visible. It is currently unknown as to what causes this, though it may simply be to make the player have an easier time spotting her on the camera. **This is the only time an animatronic has more than one position on one camera feed in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with the exception of when The Puppet rises from its box. *Curiously, on Chica's lower jaw, four of her regular teeth can be seen behind her beak on what would normally be her neck. This means if she hadn't had her lower jaw separated from her upper jaw, those teeth would be crushed by her upper head. It is unknown why this is. *If one looks closely at Chica's glitch during the main menu, her left eye can still be seen. |-| Images = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. 68.png|Bonnie missing. Cam1B_chica1.png|Chica in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica at the Restrooms. 219.png|Chica staring at CAM 7. qhql278.png|Chica standing in the middle of the East Hall. 226.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall. 476.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring at CAM 4B as her head twitches. Chica ECH.gif|Chica twitching in the later nights (click to animate). Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the window when light is turn on. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. DiningArea Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Restroom Chica.png|Chica at the Restrooms, brightened. 219_bright.png|Chica staring at CAM 7, brightened. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica coming down the East Hall, brightened. 226_bright.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall, brightened. 476_bright.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner, brightened. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica looking in CAM 4B as her head twitches, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay MainMenuOldChica.png|Chica in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. PartsService.png|Chica, barely visible on the left, in Parts/Service. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica more clearly seen in the Parts/Service room, sans Bonnie. OldChicaPartyRoom3NoLight.png|Chica in Party Room 2, no lights. OldChicaPartyRoom3.png|Chica in Party Room 2, staring into the camera. Chica-PartyRoom4.png|Chica in Party Room 4. OldChicaInTheVent.png|Chica in the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInOffice.png|Chica standing in The Office. Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica in the cutscene. Chicarechereche.png|Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Texture of Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Texture of Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. 1stNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie looking at the player in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Eyeless Chica and Bonnie with Golden Freddy in the cutscene. 4thNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie with The Puppet in the cutscene. Brightened ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in the Parts/Service room, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png|Chica, arms outstretched, in Party Room 4, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Trailers chicateeth.jpg|Chica's endoskeleton teeth as seen in the trailer. ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica on the stage during the day, as seen in the trailer (Freddy's arm and hand in foreground). Chica_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Chica in the second game's trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's Chica doll.png|The purchasable Chica plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ChicaDoll.png|Chica plushie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Awarded for beating the Custom Night preset "Ladies Night." FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This plushie is awarded for completing the 'Cupcake Challenge' preset on Custom Night. Death Minigames GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females